


Chicken Pox

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Ori Tales [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has the chicken pox...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Pox

Nori dabbed a damp cloth over Ori’s sweaty and spotted forehead, the poor baby had come down with a nasty case of chicken pox and Dori had to leave for his shift at the blacksmiths, leaving Nori to care for his sick baby brother, Ori cried slightly and rubbed his speckled hands over his red face. Nori knew he shouldn’t get to close as he himself had never had chicken pox but he just hated hearing his little brother crying.

“Now, Now, no need to cry little one.” Nori said as he rested the damp cloth on Ori’s forehead and lifted him from his crib, Ori coughed dryly and Nori awed before bouncing the babies slightly in his arms, Ori stated to cry now before Nori carried him out of the room and across the hall to enter the bathroom.

Nori quickly ran a cool bath before placing his heated baby brother into the cool water and splashed it gently over his spotty chest, Ori continued to wail and Nori gently splashed water on his face to sooth him, _oh how he wished Dori was here, Dori knew what to do._

Ori scratched his short nails over his skin but Nori quickly stopped him.

“Now, don’t scratch you’ll make it worse.” Nori gently scolded and Ori pinched his plump features into a soft scowl and pout which made Nori giggle.

Nori then gently carried Ori out of his shallow bath and wrapped him in an overly large towel, almost dropping the small dwarf as he did, _not that he’d tell Dori that not unless he wanted his head shaven while he slept._

Ori squirmed in the towel before Nori carefully dressed him in a baggy tunic and a pair of small briefs that he had stolen from the craftsman no more than three days ago, they were light and baggy on the small dwarf due to the lack of food but Nori was sure that he’d grow into them soon.

Nori then carried the baby to the kitchen and pulled the mush that Dori had prepared earlier that week, Nori placed Ori into the high chair that was seated by the table before pulling the cork cap off the glass bottle of mush, the thief then dumped the bottles content into a bowl just as Ori began to cry, he gently dipped the spoon into the green mush before pressing it to Ori’s plump bottom lip.

Ori made a disgruntled sound and tightened his lips and Nori huffed, pushing some loose strands of hair out of his face.

“Come on Ori, It’s yummy,” Nori said in his best baby voice, trying to sound like his fussy elder brother. “Look, I’ll eat it.”

Nori then took his own spoonful of baby food and wretched slightly, his tongue practically crying at the taste. _It tasted like boiled down cabbage._

“See, delicious.”Nori lied around a mouthful of mush, Ori looked at him with a slight pout and Nori huffed, his little brother was already taking after their eldest with his large brown eyes obviously seeing through Nori’s lies.

Nori groaned before he swallowed the mush, Ori smiled a slightly toothy grin now and Nori shook his head before getting another spoonful of disgusting mush and pressing it to Ori’s lips.

“Your turn.” Nori said now before he tickled his baby brothers chin, causing him to giggle and Nori quickly shoved the mush into the baby’s mouth, Ori gurgled slightly and the green mush spewed from between his lips in disgust and Nori gently pressed it back in his mouth with the spoon.

\----

Nori later carried his baby brother from out of the kitchen and up the stairs, before he gently placed the squirming baby back into his crib but Ori started to cry and Nori huffed and scratched his suddenly itchy neck before lifting the baby back into his arms and carrying him to his chambers, laying the baby down on the bed with him, the baby fell asleep instantly and Nori followed, trying to ignore the sick feeling whirling in his stomach and the cold sweat passing over him.

\----

Dori sighed and his shoulders sagged as he stepped into his warm house, placing his work bags next to the door and toeing off his boats before he heard a loud cough coming from up the stairs, Dori rubbed the dark soot from his face before venturing up the stairs and waking straight into his thief brothers room and in an instant saw his small baby brother crawling over the blanket covered lump Dori could only assume was Nori.

Dori called to the baby and Ori looked over and instantly giggled brightly, his bright red spots now fading slightly, Dori cooed and took the baby into his arms before he heard a groan coming from between the sheets.

“Nori? Is everything alright?” Dori asked and Nori’s star shaped hair peeked from beneath the covers before his brothers pale face appeared.

“Dori.” Nori groaned before he scratched his beard or rather the skin under his beard, Dori pressed his hand to Nori’s forehead before sighing and hoisting Ori higher on his hip.

“Looks like someone’s got a case of the chicken pox.” Dori tutted and Nori groaned before ducking back under the covers.

Ori giggled slightly and Dori brushed his auburn curls out of the baby’s small face and Nori groaned at the suddenly loud sound.

“What do you say we go run Nori a cold bath?” Dori asked Ori and Ori squealed in reply, his words not seeming to have come through yet.

“No Dori, I’m fi-” Nori groaned and Dori shushed him quickly.

“Now none of that, I’ll run you a cold bath while I and Ori make you something to eat.” Dori said in a fussing tone before he quickly walked out the room, only a few moments later did Ori return like a duckling on his wobbly legs with a sandwich on a plate that had been lovingly made by his eldest brother, Nori accepted the late gratefully before pulling him up on the bed and blowing his lips in a raspberry on his baby brothers warm cheek before they shared the sandwich happily, Ori gurgling happily and Nori munching on the delicious sandwich with his usual grin, ignoring the itchy sensation passing over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yeah there's more... Sorry... Tell me what you think??))


End file.
